


Memory Exchange

by birdieofthenight



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Genderbending, Intimacy, M/M, Spiritual, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdieofthenight/pseuds/birdieofthenight
Summary: Starfire and Raven have an issue with miscommunication.





	Memory Exchange

**[ T I T A N S - T O W E R ]**

 

“Not happening.” A monotone voice could be heard barely emitting some form of emotion, whether it was anger or embarrassment that could be heard was a mystery to everyone around him and the sound of something piercing metal was distinct.

 

“But, Raven, do you not wish to try the intercourse?” A voice filled with enormous amounts of energy could be heard as such innocence laced the tone to a level which had clearly upset the other, made clear by the sound of a door being pulled shut faster than the electronic interface would allow.

 

Robin had made her way over after hearing the commotion between her teammates, mainly to check up and see if there was any damage to report in, but also to make sure that no one was hurt. No one was, at least not physically but Starfire appeared hurt emotionally and she had no intent to just leave him to overthink things. “Hey, Star, Cyborg and I were going to head out for some pizza. Wanna...Maybe come join us?” She offered, acting as though she hadn’t heard any of the conversation prior.

 

It didn’t take long for the frown to turn into a big smile as soon as the question sunk in and he began to float, “I do very much enjoy the pizza!” He said in a tone filled with forming, reborn excitement before he followed his teammate. A glance was spared back to Raven’s room only briefly but this time he would not push, not wanting to worsen his mood.

 

**[ P I Z Z A ]**

 

The building shaped like a pizza from an above view and yet looked like a regular building like any other from on the ground did always fascinate the pink haired Titan to an exponential level as it breached the normalities from a large amount of other buildings in Jump City. He eventually returned back down to ground level with his friends as soon as they’d chosen a table on the outside. Starfire’s eyes pried over the menu, trying his best to remember that not everything listed was a pizza topping, but it all sounded so good, “I would like all the pizza topping on my pizza.” He said with confidence that he had done the right thing this time.

 

Robin did her best to hold back a shudder at the request and nodded, keeping note for when they were ordering, deciding to keep her thoughts on the bright side; at least he didn’t ask for every single topping this time, her eyes shifted to Cyborg, “okay, where is she?” She asked with a raised brow, arms crossed, not buying that Beast Girl had actually declined the offer to go out for pizza.

 

Cyborg gave a smirk and sat back, “vegetarian and meat lovers.” She said, mischievous intent remained clear as day but she didn’t elaborate on where the green teen was or why they hadn’t joined them.

 

Robin only gave a huff, knowing that Cyborg was going to tell them later but just wanted to make her wait, knowing how much Robin disliked not knowing, however, that didn’t mean that she had to react accordingly. “Meat lovers, vegetarian, tuna and...everything?” Her eyes met with Starfire’s only to receive a nod and she headed in to get the order, ignoring the stares she was getting from other civilians, at most checking that her mask was still on whilst she waited.

 

“So, what’s the deal with you and Rae? You finally bring up the talk again?” Cyborg asked casually as soon as Robin was gone, partially out of respect for the brunette’s potentially residing feelings toward Starfire by not asking right in front of her, knowing it still bugged her deep down ever since the big break up. “How’d he react?”

 

The reaction was almost instantaneous, eyes down to his lap in an obvious 180° of attitude, no longer at the initial heightened level of joy, sinking into his seat as memories returned to his mind, “I do not think he wants the intercourse…” He said, not enjoying the events that happened prior their trip to get pizza.

 

Cyborg leaned back contemplatively, thinking over a few factors, “maybe it’s just a few steps too far, too fast.” She suggested, grinning as she received a confused expression, BINGO. “Do you know what foreplay is?” Another look of confusion. She frowned, glancing over to the entrance of the PIZZA entrance which Robin had gone through. “I knew she loved her job but I didn’t realise she loved it that much.” She said with a long sigh, looking back at Starfire, “let’s start from square one and go from there.” As soon as the man gave a brief nod she gave a smile and got started on explaining whilst Robin was absent, waiting on the pizza.

 

**[ L A T E R ]**

 

Robin carried out the pizza, handing Starfire his, but as soon as she gave Cyborg her’s and presumably Beast Girls she received the stink eye from the teen. The brunette turned to glance at Starfire who seemed ignorantly bliss whilst he ate, then back at Cyborg again. She’d initially planned to question her there and then but held back, not wanting to risk an argument whilst Starfire was supposed to be enjoying himself and distracted from what had happened in the tower earlier. They could talk later.

 

**[ T I T A N S - T O W E R ]**

 

Cyborg had pulled the still warm vegetarian and meat lovers pizza out from inside of her storage area where she’d kept them to make sure they wouldn’t get warm on the back to Titans Tower, checking it briefly before storing it back away, dragging Robin off to have a long talk with her about a few things that she needed to sort out and give Starfire the space he needed to get his thoughts together and do what he needs to.

 

Starfire had kept half of his pizza, keeping it close to himself in an attempt to keep it warm during the flight back to the Tower, saving it for a certain someone. He remained grounded on the floor outside of Raven’s room, slowly knocking, “Raven? I have saved you the pizza.” He said with his eyes on the ground, as soon as the door opened and the pizza suddenly levitated out of his hands he glanced up with an relieved smile, still walking as he entered. “I am sorry for the ‘pushin too far’…” He said and looked away, thinking over the words that were used during the explanation, “I was merely wishing to be the intimate with you, it does not have to be through the intercourse if you are not ready.”

 

There was a loud slam behind the pink haired man as the door was slammed shut yet again, only this time with him on the inside instead. “You talked to Cyborg didn’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question, he knew the unintentional wording, he also knew that it was more than likely Cyborg who had been doing the talking and Starfire likely wouldn’t know the social appropriateness on the topic yet. “If we do this, you’re not allowed to say anything about it to anyone. Ever.” He said firmly, a bit more than relieved that it wasn’t him who had to give Starfire ‘the talk.’

 

The footsteps came to an abrupt stop and the man was already hovering at this point, although it was only a slight hover, “do you really mean it, Raven?” He asked seriously and yet the hopefulness came through despite how serious he tried to sound. His eyes also inflicted hope instead of any form of attempted serious attitude that he’d tried to muster, mentally repeating in his head that it’s a serious topic as Cyborg had said if he ever giggled toward any statements which he found partially amusing whilst receiving ‘the talk.’

 

“Yes, if you quit trying to be serious like that, it doesn’t fit you.” He said blankly, wanting Starfire to be himself if they were going to do anything that the man seemingly had in mind.

 

Almost as soon as the words sunk in there was a massive, gleeful smile covering the pink haired man’s face and he was over within seconds, before doing the extent of any of his experience, kissing the pale man with all the passion he felt at that very moment, taking in their moments of reconnection, exchanging memories with one and other yet again. It was a massive amount, not having done the exchange of memories in a large amount of time but it wasn’t as draining as the last time, leading them to continue even after, forming and exchanging new memories, the feelings of those memories.

 

Raven admittedly wasn’t used to this level of intimacy and they’d done nothing more than the odd peck every now and again but never touching long enough in general to take in each other’s memories. He was letting the Tamaranian in and the Tamaranian was returning the favour, leading the pair to erase any form of secrecy from each other entirely.

 

Before he knew it or had any control of it, his partner was gradually grounded, their lips parting as he started to unintentionally fly. Starfire was quick to get a firm grip onto the man before he could float off completely however. He glanced over to the bed, remembering something he was told, try to use a soft surface to make sure whoever’s on the ‘bottom’ was comfortable, and at that he carried Raven over to the bed without a second thought before planting quick kisses along where he could, both places with and without clothes before starting to slowly strip himself down for the man, looking at him with obvious expectation to do the same.

 

His eyes rested on the man’s body whilst he laid on the bed like a brick and the pink haired man only floated higher with a knee latched to keep himself in place, feeling something deep down, but there’s no way it was inner peace. He didn’t move to strip himself but he didn’t stop Starfire from stripping him down except when it came to the cloak, “the cloak stays.” He said, but there was no harshness to his tone like there usually would be, instead it was more of a soft warning mixed with a request, not so much out of shyness, he just didn’t want it to go off.

 

The Tamaranian gladly accommodated to the request, instead he pushed the hoodie out of the way so he could properly see the man’s face, smiling as he committed the male’s face to memory, along with every inch of him now that almost all skin was shown except wat the cloak covered which wasn’t much at all. He moved down, leaning in to kiss and explore the half-demon as though he was a sacred being that could shatter at any moment, each touch and kiss as delicate as the next, not needing his eyes on the man’s face as Cyborg had recommended, they could feel it all from each other as the intimate memories continued.

 

The pale man reached over, running fingers across the tanned skin, copying the delicate touch, more as a test than anything else, cautious not to hurt his partner. “Keep it out of me for now.” He said, remaining firm on his stance in that matter, not ready to do something to that level of intimacy again just yet, doing his best for the man as he tried to maintain the connection, letting current feelings of each and sound turn into the weird feeling deep down.

 

Starfire didn’t shy away from any vocals as the feelings of pleasure with each throb from exchanged and returned memories, admiring the man, joyful that he was even allowed to go as far as he was about to, they both knew intent, they both knew feeling, they both knew each other extremely well and there were no questions, no judgements, just continuation and growth of their relationship, now aware of what the other wants, along with what they would and wouldn’t be okay with at present.

 

His movements stuttered every now and again but the reaction remained the opposite in most areas. The half-demon was silent, didn’t move much, not used to the feelings that Starfire was sending through, so much joy. He continued to send through the the memory exchange, that being the best way he knew how to pleasure the man at this point, not wanting to risk their first experience ending badly because of a little hiccup turning into a big one and whether that was because the man also felt nervous or not, he was unsure himself at this point.

 

As soon as he finally reached the area he got started, again following instructions from Cyborg with the promise that he’d be able to satisfy Raven a lot on his first try, but as soon as he received a tug in the hair from the paler man he emitted a chuckle, allowing his thoughts to stray from Cyborg’s instructions, not wanting the half-demon to feel any unintended tenseness, allowing his own movements to be done with a fair amount of fluidity, simply treating what he was told and what he’d read as guidelines instead of a rulebook, taking in each feeling from each memory, adapting to be able to satisfy the man with a larger amount of ease as he figured out what felt best, from the movements of his tongue, through to the speed of his thrusts as he gave his first ‘blowjob.’

 

Raven’s grip only loosened when and only when the Tamaranian began to move with a lot more fluidity instead of being so jerky and thinking about someone else during their time, it was just them, no one else. He closed his eyes, feeling a knot tighten in his abdomen for both of them with mutual pleasure from each touch, eventually reaching their climax without verbal warning being necessary.

 

Starfire’s grip on Raven’s thighs began to unintentionally tighten as soon as he felt both of their climaxes with his partner somehow managing to maintain contact and emitting nothing more than a grunt whilst he himself was vocal at his own release mixed with surprise as he received a mouthful of cum, following the last piece of guidance before Robin had returned with the pizza and swallowed the load.

 

There was a long silence and before the man could float out of reach the half-demon pulled him in close, it was a rare stroke of affection that he wouldn’t give often but for now he simply wanted him to stay close, exchanging last memories before finally letting him float to the roof of his bed frame. “You did good.” He said blankly when he was finally ready to speak.

 

He could only grin as he heard the words and he leaped down, using the roof of the bed frame to boost himself back down to give the man a proper hug. “I am very thankful for the help, I could not of done it without you helping me like that, Raven.” He said gleefully, pleased that he had let him in and displayed so much trust, still grinning even as he got a grunt in response, not minding one bit, remaining where he was.

 

**[ L A T E R ]**

 

There was some chatter coming from the halls which later followed with two disheveled teenage boys openly getting along without it appearing as one sided as before. The hope was no longer fading from Starfire’s expression, instead it was rejuvenated with what had happened between the two.

 

Robin didn’t have to be a detective’s apprentice to put two and two together over why things were that way, especially not after the long chat Cyborg and eventually Beast Girl had with her but she stayed silent as per usual, looking over unsolved cases which were relevant to Jump City instead of paying much mind to the events that had occured on both ends.

 

Cyborg and Beast Girl were, however, nowhere to be seen, only heard from further up the halls from Raven and Starfire who were making themselves comfortable meditating by the window. Meanwhile Cyborg and Beast Girl sounded as if they were fighting over pizza, negotiating, then arguing again. Robin left to go mediate and diffuse the situation and life went on as usual with the Teen Titans.

 

**[ E N D ]**

 

_[A R C H I V E O F O U R O W N](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707583) _

_[D E V I A N T A R T](https://www.deviantart.com/birdieofthenight/art/Memory-Exchange-773783105) _

_[I N S T A G R A M](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqsNX8eFJ6R/) _

_[T W I T T E R](https://twitter.com/birdyofthenight/status/1069859838795034624) _

_[W A T T P A D](https://www.wattpad.com/story/168262946-memory-exchange) _

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any poor quality. I haven't written a fanfic or any form of story for about five years now.


End file.
